secerts from the past
by Love of Hate
Summary: someone comes back to find out answers from prince Phobos. finding out about his past and why. problem is he not the only one that wants to know why she is there and not the only one with secrets that left behind on earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A Prince Phobos love story**

Chapter 1 - Bargain for the devil

Roxhanner looked up at the prison of meridian. She pushed her long straight black hair with red on the bottom as she walked through the door.  
She turned around to the massive blue guard she heard being called vathik. She stood boldly as she could and said trying her best not to sound scared but realised how much her voice sounded squeaky the moment after she said it,  
"I have come to speak to Prince Phobos!"

He answered,  
"he is a dangerous man and the public are not to see him."

She looked at him in the eyes hoping fear wasn't showing,  
"I'm not just from any village in meridian! He known me for years I'm asking 10 minutes of his time and I am willing to pay. I will even talking to him in front of you."

"Fine but you may need to talk to out leader afterwards".

She walked forward to the enchanted prison cells. She called out,

"Prince Phobos?"

A tall man with red and black robes, a triangular crown, long pale blonde hair, long pale braids both side of his face and a glint of green in his blue eyes was the only thing she recognised about him.

"Prince Phobos. I don't know of you even remember my name or what I look like but u recall four years ago it seems so many more I may add you told me that you loved me and gave me a ring and told me you were in love with me and intended to marry me."

He stepped forwards out the shadows. She kept her eyes on him at all times not wanting to see any of those monsters he was locked up with.

She carry on the bravest she could sound,  
"If you remember correctly you will remember you left me a 3 page letter on details of why you were going . That you were called to your kingdom, they cannot find the other heir to the throne and you were going to do your duty as a prince and find your sister if not possible you were going to have to marry a Meridian woman and create an heir. You informed me that you didn't want this to happen and would work fast as you could to find the princess so you could return. As I know the princess has been here for weeks and as now is the crown queen. I am wondering why you are sitting in a enchanted prison cell when you could of returned to me?"

Phobos looked at my me then said in a voice that gave her chills,  
"my lady, I recall that your name is Roxhanner McKenzie . I have no idea what you're doing here but I have no wish to learn why. I do recall saying those things and meaning every word and I felt sorrow leaving you that letter but being a prince means i have to tend to my duties first."

She kept looking in to host cold blue- green eyes and said,  
"I'm sorry my prince but that doesn't answer any of them question I'm asking you."

He answered coldly,  
"I'm sorry my lady, but while I'm stuck in this cell to rot with everyone else like I'm not a prince and with these guards around I will not discuss a life I was made to leave behind for this kingdom to rule the people who threw he in here."

She took a look at everyone this time and answered,  
"okay I cannot make you answer while you're in there but I can make a deal with you. I know I have the brains to get you out of there I can't say I will notdo the same for any of the other monster you call friends. If I get you a trial and a pardon for a couple of things will you give me all the answer I what so I can sort my life out and all the answer questions I have to answer when I go home."

Vathik looked alarmed and said that is it I'm getting Caleb and the queen of meridian for you to talk to.

I answered,  
"that great we get this trail sorted out today. "

Roxhanner was lead into the throne room by a boy that was named Caleb, Where the new queen of meridian was sitting in her throne. She was too young to be a ruler in Roxhanner's opinion and had no life experience and lived on earth all her life and tried to think what to say as she knew this was only chance of getting Phobos realised.

Queen Elyon looked at Roxhanner and asked,  
"what is your name".

She answered,  
"I am Roxhanner McKenzie an old friend of Phobos's I was engaged to him 4 years ago. I have to ask if you will give Phobos a fair criminal trail."

She asked,  
"what do you want it to be based on Roxhanner? How cruel he was to the people in this kingdom? How he was selfish and evil he was? How he sucked this country dry of magic and power just so he could be in complete control of meridian or how he was willing to drain his own sister of magic and powers and leave me as a black rose?"

Roxhanner protested,  
"your highness you make him sound like a monster but you know he has a good side you saw it for yourself. He can be a kind hearted man. He loved me a long time ago. His past might of been the reason he did those thing will you give him a pardon if I can he him to admit what make him do so."

She answered,  
"fine then, if he tell us the truth and kandrakar leader, myself, some of the people of meridian agree he can change there a possible chance that he has permission to live in his own chamber of part of this castle but first time he uses his magic on me or for anything evil he will be back in the cell to rot with no other chance!"

She was so happy her beat so fast she could hardly believe that it was so easy to convince her. The worst was still to come if she managed to convince the queen and people of meridian from what she knew about their so called evil prince how was she going to explain what she had come for and how she got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxhanner sat on the bed she had been given to sleep in for her stay in meridian. The queen and her top guard had made it clear they wanted her watched no sneaking off and no speaking to Phobos alone unless I requested it.

The rebel wasn't the only thing Roxy had to sort out. The so called guardian of the veil. Roxy wondered to herself they are meant to precept their said of the veil nothing more they were to stop the princes creature from getting into earth and causing trouble.

There was a knock at the door she called out,  
"who's there?"  
a man called out,  
"I been told to escort you to her majesty the queen and the guardian of the veil."

She took a deep berth wondering why on earth the guardians were getting in the way. She had been Phobos fight the guardian from a distance and knew of their powers. The power she had manage to steal from Phobos over the couple of months she need here for wouldn't help her now.

To her surprise to was led into a dining room instead of down to the dungeons or to the throne room. I looked around at the table to the six girls that stood before me. The queen was the first to speak,  
##2roxhanner. You barley ate anything all day I thought would be nice for you to have so company and maybe get to know you better."

She smiled trying her best to be polite before answered,  
"thank you for the offer I am so happy to accept your gracious invitation to dinner with all of you but I have nothing properly to wear."

The red head guardian answered before anyone else could,  
"nor are we underneath our guardian forms. We just wear jeans and tops."

The one with long blonde hair I found out was named Cornelia answered back,  
"correction you four have nothing to wear I do, Elyon have found me a perfect dress for the occasion."

Elyon was the next to speak,  
"yes it in my room I could find outfits for everyone if they wish. Spry you wasn't told Roxy you have a few in the wardrobe in your room. I will let you get changed and follow me please."

Roxy ran back to her room fast as she could. What the hell was she doing? She could make a rin for it now bit who knows oif there any portal open until the guardians were ready to go home and she had promise to try get Phobos a criminal trial.

She decided to pick a pale green dress with off the dress. She of never worn a dress like this own earth bit the seemed the most simple and shoulders straps and was to the floor with a couple ruffles at the back right at the bottom as the palest dress they had given her.

She looked in the mirror and saw the mess of the make up in her face. She then noticed shr had been left male up in the draw of the desk. Then saw the make-up was nothing like what she use to look liked. After clipping her now wavy hair back and looked at the makeup and outfit that wearing she barley recognised herself.

Without time the change anything there was another knock at the door. She called out,  
"you may enter."

The guard strutted a little when seeing Roxy's reflection. She looked very nice the dress and the pale make up suited her. The guard finally stammered out,  
"I am here to escort you the dinner being held for you."

She nodded not wanting to argue she would be doing enough of that with the queen and those guardians in a couple of hours. I arrived at the same room as before. The guardians where already seated and noticed dressed. I heard two of the guards at each entrance gasp. My escort took me to my seat and then took a seat next to the guardian with blonde hair named Cornelia. I then looked into his face for the first time and remember it was the rebel leader from the night before.

No one spoke much except for a little conversation and their schools gossip and any outbreak of trouble In meridian. I kept quiet listening for any important detail and answered question with least word I could not giving them any information about myself, the meal was really nice and enjoyed by everyone until slowly after the rebel leader asked me,  
"so if you were not born on meridian and you don't claim, to be a spy for prince Phobos so how did you come here and why do you want him realised so badly."

She took a deep breath before answering,  
"Caleb I have answer those question once before. No I wasn't brought up on meridian from what I've heard it wouldn't of been a nice place to grow up one either no offence to any of the people born on this kingdom and definitely none to it rulers. I am not a spy no, I have also commented when asked that I do not wish to speak about where I have come from. I didn't have the best life there. It took me a long time to find out this is the man I was looking for that I've been friends with since I was a young child and was engaged to be married to."

The dark skinned girl spoken next,  
"she right without anyone present from her country she doesn't have to tell us anything relating to that world. Thing is will she ever tell us."

Roxy answered sharply,  
"I ma still in this room you could of asked me instead making me look like I'm invisible! I'm going to say this once you melting interfering children! Question about my whereabouts can be asked after the prince trail as he will have question about me being here too. He didn't know I was coming. I know a different Phobos to the one everyone seen while he has ruled meridian. I need you to give him the chance to explain why he been so evil and cruel to this beautiful kingdom and the people who live here and the creatures. I wish you do not ask me any more question on the matter tonight"

Will was the next to speak a few moment later,  
"we are sorry of Tarnee offended you out deepest apology."

Roxy looked at all five of them before saying,  
"you are forgiven… this time"

Haylin answered quickly,  
"I have to get back to the silver dragon before dad realises I've gone to long he think I've gone to deliver some take always and pick you something from tarnee's house."

Irma back her up,  
2not to mention I'm still grounded from disappearing for a whole night without any explanation for the smell of blunk and telling them it was too important to miss."

"will answered okay let's head back my mom still not in good mood with me after I stay that night at Elyon, the movie I sneaked out to watch, apparently I've been acting very different and wants to speak about my disappearances. Is there a date set for Phobos's trail"

It was celeb's turn to speak,  
"should be this week of not to will be next week. But just because getting a trail Roxy doesn't mine he will definitely get realised, kandrcar have to vote alone with us.

"I know. It was nice meeting you all girls. Hope I will meet you very soon not on opposite side of a trail case."

They all said their goodbyes to Caleb and Elyon before heading back to earth.  
Roxy asked,

"Your majesty is there a chance I can go and see the prince tomorrow talk to him about his trail alone. With no guards around. Only Phobos I wish to speak to."

Elyon look at her guards before answered,  
"I'm sure it can be arranged Roxy. After all you have told us many times you are a very close friend to him and I've spoken to you I don't think you will hurt or let him hurt my kingdom in any way. I will get Caleb to escort you to the prison make sure no harm on you. I wish for you to accept to have dinner with me the rest of this week. If you wish not to talk about your home land or the prince we will not peruse you until after the trail has happened."

Roxy answered quickly,  
"thanks you my queen I am very grateful you can arrange on short notice. I will be more than happy to accept your offer to join you for dinner each night. Sorry I must retire to my room I am most tired after all the excitement of tonight meeting the guardians and some of the rebel guards."

Roxy stood you to leave when Caleb started to follow her to the door.  
"There no need to escort me back to my room I have made the journey once alone today I'm sure I can find it again. Will you please get someone to come and tell me when I can travel to sere the prince good night. "

She left the room with no doubt in her mind that they would follow. She had to act proud and happy. It was the only way she would win the trail. It wasn't going to be easy she finally arrived at her door quickly opening the door and collapsing behind it.

Roxy was unable to sleep at all that night thinking about the night she had left in search of the evil prince and the conversation with the rebel leaders and those five earth girls who think they are worth the title guardian of the veil.

There was finally knock on her door she commanded,  
"Enter."

Four of the queen guards appeared none of them with Caleb which surprised her a lot. One grabbed her wrist pulling her out her room and answered,  
"you want to see the prince you could always join him in his cell if you don't wish to tell us about the truth of your identity!"

She tried to struggle out of his grip which tightened every move she made it was no good and she could escaped, the guards wouldn't act of their own accord without the Queen and the rebel leaders permission would they?

At the prison they arrived as the router was changing. Vathik was us coming and asked,  
"whatever you all doing here. We was only informed about the visit an hour ago I said to give us at least 3 hours' notice!"

The guard smiled and said,  
"oh this silly little bitch isn't just visiting she going in a cell, and as she want to talk to prince Phobos so much she can stay in there to rot with him. She refuses to answer any of the queen's question this her punishment until further notice not saying anyone will find you!"

Roxy heart sunk she only done the right thing as if they found out the truth they been more questions. Few moment later the rebel leader appeared shouting,  
"what in the queens name are you doing?"

One of the guards answered,  
"getting rid of the trouble maker, we all heard you saying you needed her gone she was nothing by trouble. She causing problems wanting to free prince Phobos after everything that has happened and we have no idea what she is where she came from."

Caleb looked outraged and shouted,  
"WHAT! You made her think she had come of her own accord before being told. You Queen will deal with you report to her and tell her what you did, if you don't tell Queen Elyon then when I do be twice as worse for you."

The guards let go at more and walk walked down heads down. once they were all gone Caleb looked at Roxy worriedly,  
"are you okay did they hurt you in anyway?"

Roxy started at him before shouting with the rest of the strength she had,  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK ? I had bitten my tongue for the last couple of months while I had lived on thus hell whole of a planet! I don't wish to spend another moment on this place. I did nothing while Phobos had his power taken from him and lost his throne, his rule, his guards and anything he held close because it needed to be done. What he did was cruel, evil and should be taught a lesson. I need answers and while he was ruling he wouldn't of listened he would of just got me thrown in the dungeons to rot till he was ready. Problem is I need those answer he don't speak around your guards and with what happened just I know why. YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL YOUR SMALL AMOUNT OF GUARDS AND YOU CALL YOURSLEF A REBEL LEADER! "

He backed off astonished by Roxy for the first time realising how far they had pushed her. She turn to see Phobos smiling at them.  
"What's up with you smiling like that?"

Phobos answered,  
"what happened at my prince?"

Roxy answered,  
"your still the Phobos I know. I can see it in you. It the only reason I'm sticking around to save you and gate my answers!"

Caleb turned to Roxy and said,  
"okay after everything that happened in last couple of days you can have twenty minutes alone with Phobos and his guards. I am going to close the gates so no point even trying to escape the prison. Your twenty minutes has begun by the way."

Soon as Caleb had shut the gate Phobos answered more causally than he heard him in years,  
"lady Roxhanner I didn't think you had that strike not seen angry as strong that that since at Catzwood boarding high school then Hayley said you was sleeping with me and you almost killing her. I thought maybe you lost your touch."

Roxy looked shocked before remember how to answer,  
"I'm not a lady, why call me a lady? And loose ,y touch I was born with it ,y prince. I told you I'd come to set you free but I can't do that without you having a convincing heart breaking story can i?"

"oh you are a lady on this kingdom if I get free I can make the queen agree all you have to tell her is I was going to make you a lady a few years ago before everything happen and she should grant this. This will help me I'm sure the queen would enjoy getting to know you soon as I am relised she can. I have a story which is full of facts which is real and heart breaking. Every word of it will be true and I want you to hear it at the trail not a moment. Secret always come out on way or another i believe on earth is called karma. I know what I'm going to say so please get enough rest to be awake for the trail you don't look like you slept since I last saw you. One thing I'm concerned about is how you plan to get them to see it more touching who going against me can't be same people who vote for my realise. You best thing out and make sure the questions you ask are willing enough."

Roxy smiled and answered,  
"I hope a convincing story is enough to get us out of this. We been in some scarps before but I don't think any would ever match this. I will do my best to find out who it is my prince but

You can be sure that I will help you put up a good fight just remember smile be nice as you can to them. You might be a prince vain or not and care about the people of meridian or not you are still a prisoner. You drain a world dry of power just to furl your own and maybe you would of done it to other worlds if the viel had not been put in place plus what could of happen to your sister if the rebellion and the guardian hadn't of attacked."

Phobos looked upset the first time roxy had seen any kind of emotion since she had seen him inprisoned. Roxy added,  
"it's a good job I gt here arn;t you haooy o found you and I have the brain power to get you out if not the power tye that is used on Merdian, it a different tyoe of power they not use to. In case you hadn't noticed I still have felling fir you. I know there good in you ive seen it and you know when. I knew you fir years we were once in love. Maybe I can prove you not bad in time if they give us chance. Good bye my prince. I must be escorted back to the castle by the rebel leader I don't want any of these guards by me again."

Phobos smiled and answered,  
"okay my lady, until the day of my trail bye good and have good few days. You have no idea what terms they might ask us to agree to yet."

She bowed her head slightly to the prince before walking to the gate for Caleb to raise soi he could escort her back to the castle.


End file.
